


Sex with Solas

by inqyy



Series: Solas Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqyy/pseuds/inqyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at fanfiction. A short drabble on my headcanon of what sex with Solas would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex with Solas

I see Solas as the type to make sex last a really long time, being immortal and all. I mean, what’s the rush when time literally has no meaning?

Making love with Solas is an event that takes several hours. It is likely Solas plans ahead; he has a pitcher of water on hand to keep hydrated, as well as fruit to feed each other or eat off each other’s bodies to keep their energy up. Solas is very careful and thoughtful about his love nest. He will want no interruptions.

Solas would undress his vhenan slowly, taking in every dip and curve with his eyes and hands. Solas would tease, Solas would  _taste_. Throughout, he would recite bits of poetry to express how he feels, both emotionally and his physical attraction to her.

Solas would focus more on giving pleasure than receiving. He would revel in his vhenan’s body until she’s a quivering mess. He would delight in every jerk of her hips, every shake of her thighs, every giggle, every gasp, every sigh. 

Even when she touches him, he delights more in watching her than how good her touch feels. The way her eyes grow dark with need as he grows impossibly harder. The way she tilts her head with curiosity as she runs her hands over his body, the smile that plays on her lips. He loves it when she experiments, because she is learning more about him and that tells him even more about her. 

When he does finally enter her, the experience is just as spiritual as it is physical. He regularly makes eye contact, continues to recite bits of poetry, as well as talk  _very_ dirty to her, as he enjoys the way she responds to it. He listens to her body as well as her vocal demands on which positions she wants, where and how she wants to be touched. He will give his vhenan anything she wants and needs.

Solas will not come until she finally has had enough and asks him to come. Begs him to. He will ask if she wants him to stop, but no, she will insist she wants to see him orgasm, wants to feel it with him. Only then will he let himself go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted on my tumblr at solasromance: http://solasromance.tumblr.com/post/132476748453


End file.
